heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next World
|writer = Angela Kang Corey Reed |director = Kari Skogland |music = "More Than a Feeling" by Boston "If My Heart Was a Car" by the Old 97's |length = 43 minutes |guests = *Merritt Wever as Dr. Denise Cloyd *Tom Payne as Paul "Jesus" Rovia *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *Tovah Feldshuh as Deanna Monroe *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara |prev = No Way Out |next = Knots Untie | season_article = The Walking Dead (season 6) | episode_list = List of The Walking Dead episodes }} "The Next World" is the tenth episode of the sixth season of the post-apocalyptic horror television series The Walking Dead, which aired on AMC on February 21, 2016. The episode was written by Angela Kang and Corey Reed, and directed by Kari Skogland. This episode marks the first appearance of the character "Jesus" from the comic, Paul Rovia, changed from Monroe, to distinguish from the first family of Alexandria. He is portrayed by Tom Payne. Plot After the passing of two months, the walls of the Alexandria Safe-Zone have been repaired and expanded, and the residents are living a seemingly normal lifestyle. Rick and Daryl are about to go on a supply run. Michonne asks Rick for spearmint and baking soda toothpaste, while Denise requests a specific soft drink so she can surprise Tara. Eugene maps out nearby agricultural suppliers, which could improve the dwindling food supply. Eugene's research leads Rick and Daryl to a truck that is filled with food, ammunition and other supplies including a case of toothpaste. They drive the truck along a different route to return to Alexandria, and stop at a gas station to loot a fallen vending machine. As they struggle to break into it, a long-haired masked man runs into Rick, claiming that he's running from a group of walkers. They all lie about not having a camp, and after Rick introduces himself and Daryl, the man removes his mask and gives his name as Paul Rovia, but tells them his friends call him Jesus. Rick starts to ask his three recruitment questions, despite Daryl's objections, but Jesus runs off. Rick and Daryl hear noises from behind the gas station and, forewarned of approaching walkers, decide to investigate, only to find firecrackers popping. Realizing that Jesus tricked them and pick-pocketed the truck's keys from Rick, they sprint back to see Jesus driving the truck away, dragging the vending machine behind it. Rick and Daryl pursue him on foot, eventually coming across the vending machine. Daryl breaks it open and obtains the drink requested by Denise, Orange Crush. As they catch their breath, Rick expresses his positive views on bringing more people into Alexandria. Later, the two catch up to the truck and find Jesus repairing a tire. They attack Jesus, who holds his own against the two of them until subdued at gunpoint. Rick leaves Jesus tied loosely on the side of the road, believing he could free himself once they're gone. When they drive across a field at the next farm, Rick and Daryl hear bumping on the truck's roof, and Rick rapidly brakes to send Jesus toppling from the top of the truck. Jesus runs and Daryl jumps out to pursue him, while Rick parks the truck near a lake and kills a few stray walkers. Jesus gets into the driver’s seat as Daryl fights him. Jesus grabs Daryl's handgun and shoots an approaching walker, saving Daryl's life. Daryl pulls Jesus from the truck, which is set into neutral and begins rolling backwards. Jesus is struck on the back of the head by the truck's door, knocking him out, as the truck rolls into the lake and submerges. Meanwhile, Carl and Enid venture into the woods. They come across a balloon with an illegible note, and Enid is hopeful about other people but Carl says they're probably dead already. They sit together, and Enid confesses that she doesn't like being out there anymore. On their way back, Carl spots a walker and attracts its attention to kill it, but when they see who it is Carl stops while Enid wants to kill it. The two argue, and Carl sends Enid back to Alexandria. As Michonne is patrolling the newly erected walls, she spots Spencer going into the woods alone with a shovel and sets after him. As they walk through the woods, Michonne spots Carl running and sees a lone walker, which is revealed to be a reanimated Deanna. With Michonne's assistance, Spencer stabs the walker and buries it, a large "D" carved on a tree to mark the grave. That night, Michonne confronts Carl about not killing the walker. He believes walkers should only be killed by someone who had loved them in life. When he tells her he would do it for her, Michonne embraces him. Rick and Daryl return to Alexandria with an unconscious Jesus, whom they leave tied up in a room. Rick and Michonne sit together on the couch in their living room. They laugh as they talk about their days, and soon begin holding hands and kissing intimately. Later that night, Rick and Michonne are naked, sleeping in bed together, when a voice is heard calling Rick. Michonne and Rick leap up and grab their weapons as the speaker is revealed to be Jesus, who is standing at the foot of the bed and says they need to talk. Production made his first appearance as Paul "Jesus" Rovia in this episode.]] Actor Tom Payne, who plays the new character Paul "Jesus" Rovia, auditioned, was cast, and began filming the role all in the span of about a week. Andrew Lincoln has said in interview that he voiced his desire for "A Butch and Sundance kind of episode, where these guys are just hanging out" over a meal with Norman Reedus and Greg Nicotero, that they pitched it to Scott M. Gimple who found a place for it in the back eight episodes, and writer Angela Kang dialed into it with a different flavour for the show. Themes }} Darryl Woodard of The Huffington Post wrote that family is one of the most consistent themes voiced in The Walking Dead and Brian Moylan of The Guardian cited it as the biggest theme of the episode. Richard Nguyen of The Harvard Crimson points out that Spencer killing and burying his zombified mother, Deanna, grants him spiritual revitalization and emotional closure after the loss of his entire family. Michonne tells him that family in the new world isn't about blood but bonds of experience. Carl tells Michonne that Deanna needed to be killed by someone who loved her. Through this metaphor they say they love each other, Carl, Michonne and Rick move toward a new iteration of family, and one that is stronger because of their history together. Music This episode offered the following songs: * "More Than a Feeling" - Boston * "Action Packed" - Ronnie Dawson * "If My Heart Was A Car" - Old 97's Reception Critical reception The episode received highly positive reviews. It holds a 93% positive rating with an average score of 7.98 out of 10 on the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. The critics' consensus reads: "Vintage-style action and the spark of a hot new romance make "The Next World" a gratifying successor to the shocking mid-season premiere." Lenika Cruz and David Sims of The Atlantic praise the much-needed time jump which refreshed the series from the brutal slog of previous episodes. Sims calls it, "A rather light, funny episode that ended on a surprising note—but not a bloody one, for once." Cruz called it one of the show's best hours. "Every pairing this week not only made sense, but also meaningfully advanced the story or the characters." Tim Surette of TV.com also praised the episode for its humor, citing it as "the funniest episode of The Walking Dead ever." Ratings The episode averaged a 6.6 rating in adults 18-49, with 13.483 million viewers overall. References External links *"The Next World" at AMC * * Category:2016 American television episodes Category:The Walking Dead (TV series) episodes